Love is Never Forgetten
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if it was Max who told Alec he might be in love with Magnus. What if that is found out by tragedy. Whose there for Alec when he needs it.


**This story is told in Alec's Pov**

 **This story was also a homework i had to do**

Losing a family member is hard. It kills not only the person, but it kills the family knowing they're going to have buried their baby. When Max died the world around me felt like it was caving in. Ever since that day all I wanted was to crawl in a hole and cry. Max helped me realize who my one true love was and I will never forget that. Max was my everything, my pride and joy, my rock, everything. I wish I took that arrow instead of him I never wanted him to die. That day and every day leading up to that, we would get up, he'd get ready when I make breakfast. Then he'd do the same when I go get ready. After that we'd go to school. Every day when I would go pick him up. He saw me texting someone and smiling. A smile from me is a rare occasion.

"Who are you texting" he asked

"No one" I said smiling

"Then who is Magnus" he said taking my phone

"He's a friend Max" I said taking my phone back

"Then why did he say I love you" he question

"Max I already told you he's a good friend. Now get in before I make you walk home" I threatened

Max got in and smiled. I got back in and drove home. As we were going home I wondered, was Max right what if I love him. I have other things to worry about, like finishing high school, what college I'm going to even though I know what one, or making sure Jace doesn't make a fool of himself asking Clary out to prom. That's one thing I need to worry about. I need a date to prom. I'm not going alone or with my sister. Going with my sister would be pretty bizarre. We get home and Isabelle and Jace are doing their homework. I went to my room and grabbed a book I needed to read. I look at my phone and smiled. If Max is right on the idea I am in love. Then he is one smart kid. I'm an eighteen year old guy, and I've never known what it's like to be in love. Maybe it's because I'm different who knows. That's fine with me. That night I was up doing homework since that is the only time I can do it when I heard my brother screaming. I slammed my book down and jumped out of bed and ran to him. I go into his room and I see a guy in a mask holding a knife to my brother's neck

"Alec" Max screamed

"Max" I screamed out before I was knock out.

I woke up in a dark dreary room with my hands tied behind my back. How I got here who knows. I heard screaming and I knew that it was Max my heart and soul. My rock, All I could think about was him. All I could think about was about Magnus. Sure he was handsome for being a centuries old warlock. I have to push those feelings aside and think of a plan to save my brother. First, I have to get out of these ropes. I tried to find the blade I always have on me. "Wow Alec, you are an idiot you left that home because you didn't know you were going to get kidnapped." I thought to myself. Back to square one I guess. I hear footsteps and quickly see a guy carrying my brother. I looked at my brother trying not to cry. He looked at me with tear filled eyes. He lights up my life with his presence. He holds onto me for dear life. I looked at him and was reassured he's ok.

"Alec you're the light of my life you know that right" Max asked smiling

"Yes Max I know" I said smiling

Despite being hurt he went and untied me. I rolled my wrist to get the circulation back in them. Those knots were tight, and I swear those guys were in the navy. I've come to a fork in the road, because I don't know what to do. I see that there are no windows. So we can't sneak out that way. I grab Max and I sneak him out that way. I see Max go ahead of me and I see a guy grab him. I see one of the guys look at me.

"Come with us and this kid won't get hurt" the guy said pointing to Max

I nod and I follow him. Max looked at me as they dragged him with. I saw he had a crestfallen look on his face. We got led into a room that had a chair in the middle of it. I was forced into it and tied to it pretty tightly. I saw Max get tied up and forced to watch what they have planned for me

"Alexander Lightwood, you're probably wondering what you're doing here, and your little brother. We have a few questions for you. One where is Clary Fray, and two were is the mortal cup" the guy asked

"I don't know where they are" I said before being slapped in the face.

"Yes you do now tell us" the guy said before Max got hurt even more

Just then Jace, Isabelle, and Clary came in and took down one of the guy. Out of the corner of my eye I see a warlock untie me. Maybe it is true love. Magnus smiled at me and I jumped out of that chair faster than you can say hallelujah. Max got out of their grip and ran over to us. But that was before an arrow hit him. I looked at his body hit the ground. I wish that was me. I see the guys grab me. Isabelle grabbed her whip and prepared herself. Clary and Jace had blades ready to attack at any minute

"So do you want to tell us now Alexander" the guy said

I shake my head and instantly regret it. They throw me onto the floor and beat the living daylights out of me. Hours later I wake up in an unknown apartment. I look around and see my arms and his body wrapped up in bandages.

"Whoa Alexander don't stress yourself out" the voice said

"Who are you are you" I said

"Magnus, it's finally nice to see you shadowhunter"

"I'm sorry but what happened"

"You were beat into a pulp by two demons"

I sat up on the pillows and I remember it all clearly. I remember exactly. It was the moment Max died. That arrow should have been for me not him. He was only nine and had his whole life ahead of him. I curled up in a ball. I felt Magnus wrap his arms around me. That was the moment I felt happy. Max was right I was in love. I sat up and looked Magnus in the eyes. He looked back and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. Now I'm an eighteen year old guy who knows what it's like to be in love. The funeral for Max was later in the week. I was still healing both physically and emotionally. I got my tux on and knowing I had to speak made me feel guilty. Why couldn't I save him? He had his whole life ahead of him. Magnus came in and was my date. We sat in the church hearing people say what Max had to offer both the community, but also the world. When it was my turn talk I got scared. I looked over to my parents and Isabelle. Jace is now the closest thing to a brother I have now. He smiled and he and Clary gave me looks of encouragement. I felt Magnus squeeze my leg, and smiled at me. I quickly kissed him and I went up to the altar and took a breath.

"Max was so many things to me, a brother, a friend, a teacher. He taught me how to love someone. I never knew what love was until he taught it to me. Love is like a camera, full of memories that you can never forget. They also say that once your heart's been broke, it grows back bigger. That is true because when I lost Max I gained a new friend. Magnus Bane he is my one true love. He's been my support since Max's death. Your family can only help you so much. They sent me to therapy but that didn't work. Jace wanted to kill the people who made me suffer and killed Max. Isabelle took me out and did stuff, but it Magnus was the one who kept me sane. He held me when I needed someone. He comforted me when I needed to shed a tear. Max would probably be giving me a bad time for this but he is right. I found love it took this long to figure out. So let's not dwell on the fact Max is dead, but his memories that will always be around us. Also the good times you had with him because we can't live in the past we only can live in the future. I know Max will be watching over all of us. So let's thank someone because you never know when it's going to be your last day thank you" I said

I sat down and I know my speech was like a movie that struck a spark that massaged the audience conscience. After the funeral and before the burial I went into the room the coffin was in. I needed to tell him this. I know he wouldn't hear me but it's worth it.

"Hey buddy I know you won't hear this but you're right, I was in love and thank you for teaching me that. I love you for that. Miss you buddy" I said before placing a kiss on the coffin

I see Magnus and Isabelle waiting for me. After the funeral I went and changed. I was excused from school to heal from my physical wounds but emotional ones to, so I did my makeup work to keep me busy. Later in the week I went back to school I saw Magnus.

"Magnus what are you doing here" I said seeing a group of people

"Like you said life is like a camera we need to make every moment. Now Alexander I know I'm some 800 year old warlock, but will you allow me to be the date to your prom" he asked

I looked around and see my sister, Jace, Clary, and her friend Simon. I couldn't say no what type of boyfriend I would be if I said no. Oh yeah the worst kind of boyfriend.

"Magnus Bane I would love it if you were my date to my prom" I said smiling

He handed me flowers and kissed me. I carried the flowers to all my classes. I look at them and not only do they show that I have one amazing boyfriend, but how Max would have loved to see it. I sit in my English class. She had us write about love. I wrote about how it takes a nine year old to figure out what love really is. That weekend was prom. Izzy was with Simon and Jace was with Clary. I fixed my tie and Izzy could tell I was scared. I was shaking so bad it looked like I was freezing. Clary, Simon and Magnus came in that minute. I went down and smiled. Magnus smiled. As the night went on we danced and had a good time. We walked home instead of riding with the others. I felt Magnus's hand entwined with mine. I looked up and saw a star. Magnus saw my face light up with a smile

"What was your wish Alec" Magnus asked

"To get into the college of my dreams and to be with you" I said

I felt Magnus kiss me. As my senior year went on I expanded on my extracurricular activities. I joined glee club which showed me that I am not a bad singer. I was a great singer I just didn't know it. I also joined the soccer team. I wanted to do football. It was too late anyway. Glee Club I got my first ever solo at regionals. I looked out at the crowd and I saw Magnus holding a picture of Max. He knew I needed this. I went on and sang stitches and it was what I needed. When we won it was a miracle. Soccer was going good. We won the state championships. Glee Club nationals I was scared. I had the solo again. It was in California. The day of nationals I was pacing around

"You're going to do great" I heard Magnus say

I took what he said to heart. After we won nationals I started getting college scholarships to all the good performing arts schools, and for soccer. I looked at the one I had my eyes set on Indiana University for a business degree. The day was upon graduation. I looked at my cap and gown and smiled. When the ceremony was over I went to see Max's grave. I smiled and set flowers by it.

"Hey baby brother. Every day I miss you and I learn every day something from you. I can't wait to tell you more about the adventures I have in college. I love you and miss you Max" I said before Magnus came over

He hugged me close and smiled. I looked over at the grave and smiled. I thought to myself maybe there is such thing as happy ever after or true love. The question is how did a nine year that's never been in love know some much. That is the question that will remind unanswered.


End file.
